


Colors

by emma_enchanted



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pride Parade, and ruby is bi ace, anyway I hope it's good, but also Oscar is pan, danna and narcissa are lesbians, my kinda random sexuality headcanons, nova is bi, which is mostly because I am bi ace :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_enchanted/pseuds/emma_enchanted
Summary: Gatlon City's first official pride parade! Sketch's team prepares to celebrate.
Relationships: Danna Bell | Monarch/Narcissa Cronin, Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch, Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy... forgive the sexuality headcanons and the lack of knowledge about pride parades. I wrote this for renegadesnet on tumblr to celebrate pride (and it happens to be my first pride month! Not how I pictured it, but I'll take it!) Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

“How can this possibly be the first pride parade Gatlon’s ever had?”

Adrian shrugged. “They didn’t happen during the Age of Anarchy, for obvious reasons, but I guess people weren’t too accepting around here before that. And it wasn’t exactly a priority in the rebuilding process.”

Nova snorted. “You’d think that would be the first thing they’d set up. All the news talked about for the first six months after the Day of Triumph was how their saviors were a same-sex couple.”

“Yeah. That alone seems to have pushed things forward.” He looked out at the people gathering, wearing rainbows and celebrating. “Is it weird that I’m here?”

“Of course not,” Nova assured him without hesitation. He still seemed unsure. 

“Hey,” she said sharply. He turned back to her, surprised, but she pulled him down to her height and kissed him softly. 

“You’re an ally if I’ve ever seen one. Nearly everyone in your life is part of the community in one way or another. And I know that if any one of us came within thirty feet of a homophobe, you’d have them backing down in half a second.” 

The corners of his lips turned up, just a little bit. She knew he still felt awkward about it, but there wasn’t time to dwell. 

Because here came Ruby and Oscar, laden with full-size flags of all colors. 

“Pride flags for everyone!” Oscar announced, lifting his arms to show off the colored blocks. He dumped the flags into Ruby’s arms to reveal an oversized paper bag that smelled heavily of cinnamon. “Also, cinnamon knots! Don’t wanna say I totally came through, but… I totally came through.”

“I know you said you didn’t want to make a scene,” Ruby said, noting Nova’s raised eyebrow, “but I still think the flags are quintessential. Besides, you deserve to be a little extravagant for once!”

Nova stared at the flags, then back at Ruby’s face. “All right,” she relented. “It’s not like we’ll be the only ones doing it, anyway.”

Ruby squealed and handed Nova the appropriate flag— the pink, purple, and blue of the bisexuals. 

Nova held it up in front of herself. These really didn’t feel like her colors. Her natural element was black, or navy if pressed. Carrying such flamboyantly bright colors felt unnatural. 

“Is that cinnamon I smell? Oscar, did you really think that was necessary?”

Danna had arrived, Narcissa close behind so as not to lose each other in the crowd. 

“Correction, m’lady.” Oscar held up his paper bag. “Cinnamon knots, and yes it was absolutely necessary. Food is always an essential, especially during big events like this.”

“So is your own personal pride flag,” Ruby countered playfully, throwing the pansexual pink, yellow and blue over his head.

“Oh, God, did you guys really buy pride flags for everyone?” Narcissa asked, almost laughing. 

“Yup! And here’s one for you two!” Ruby grabbed the lesbian flag from Oscar and presented it to them. 

“For both of us?” Narcissa’s eyes widened. 

“I thought it would make more sense for you to carry it together— not to mention that it’s more cost-effective.” 

Narcissa and Danna shared a contemplative glance. Then, in one fateful moment, they shared small smiles. 

“Okay. Thanks, Ruby.”

Ruby turned back to Adrian and Nova, clearly very pleased with herself. 

“Did you just set them up?” 

“What? No!” Ruby was terrible at feigning ignorance and they all knew it. “I just figured they’re both lesbians, y’know? And we’re all here as a group?”

Nova and Adrian looked at each other, thinking the exact same thing. Then they both turned back to Ruby and stared directly into her eyes. Ruby knew when she was beat, and it wasn’t as though she’d been trying that hard to hide her plans anyway. 

“They’ve been making goo-goo eyes at each other for the past three months!” she insisted in a low voice. “Obviously they weren’t going to get to it without a nudge. They’re driving me crazy.”

Oscar pointed sideways at Ruby as though to agree. “It’s true. There’s clearly something between them, they just won’t do anything about it. I don’t even think they each knew the other was also a lesbian.”

Nova shrugged. “All right, I guess. I’m not going to say you’re wrong.”

“Damn straight,” Oscar said, ruffling Ruby’s hair. “Well, not straight, but you know what I mean. 

“Were you able to find anything for yourself?” Adrian asked Ruby.

Ruby shook her head. “No, but I wasn’t expecting to. I figured since we’re here as a group, and Nova’s got the bi flag, I could just carry this and we’d be all set.” She held up an asexual flag. “I would have been pretty excited if I managed to find this with the bi heart over it, but I’m not that fussed about it.”

“Do you want me to draw one for you?” Adrian asked her, pen already in hand. “I think I can get the colors in somehow…”

“Nah, it’s okay. Like I said, I’m perfectly happy with Nova representing.”

In the corner of her eye, Nova saw Adrian stuff his hands in his pockets. It was a tell that she’d come to recognize; he was still feeling uncomfortable. 

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Ruby exclaimed. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a miniature flag on a stick; the background was black and white stripes, but there was a rainbow v shape over it. 

“I couldn’t find a big one, but I got you this little ally flag! Because you definitely deserve to be proud of the fact that you put up with all of us.”

Adrian took it cautiously. “Are you guys sure… I mean, is it okay for me to be celebrating with you guys like this?”

Five voices said “Awww!” in unison. 

“Adrian, it would be criminal if you weren’t able to be here with us,” Danna declared. 

“You support us,” Ruby interjected. “And that’s all that matters.”

“Besides,” Narcissa added. “A guy who’s this worried about stepping on his friends’ toes is definitely an ally.”

Nova nudged Adrian with her elbow. “See? I told you.”

Adrian smiled, for real this time. “Thanks, guys. That means a lot.”

They all stood there for a minute, grinning at each other. How far they had come, to be standing there. 

“Now hoist those pride colors in the air!” Ruby squealed, throwing her ace colors as high as her arms would allow. 

Everyone else followed suit: Oscar balancing his pastry bag, Danna holding the top corners as Narcissa took the bottom, and Adrian putting the stick to good use as he let it flutter in the wind. 

Nova took another look at her own flag. It was definitely out of her comfort zone. 

But if she had to pick one day out of the year to be visible, it would be today. 

She joined the others in throwing their colors into the air, making as much of it as she could with her short height. She was proud of herself, of her friends, of everyone around her. 

Caught up in the moment, she was surprised by a nudge in her side. 

Oscar was standing there, somehow managing to hold his flag aloft whilst angling his bag towards her. 

“Cinnamon knot?”


End file.
